Moe Adventures
by GuiltyKing12
Summary: Waking up in a strange place Luke Red meets Professor Oak.  The Professor tells him that he is now in the world of Moemon and that he himself must make his own journey towards becoming the next Moemon Champion. My first story so it might not be much.
1. Chapter 1

Moe Adventures

Chapter 1

New Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or plan to profit from it in any way; it's just for entertainment purposes.

"Where the heck am I?" said a boy enclosed in darkness. There was no light anywhere just endless black stretching everywhere. "Hey anyone there? Hey!" yelled the boy who was growing more and more impatient with the passing moment.

"Geez kid shut up already," came a voice from in front of him. The voice was hoarse and one could tell the owner was old.

"Who the heck are you?" questioned the boy; he was getting both angry and suspicious of the situation. Suddenly a spotlight flashed down revealing an old man. The old man was dressed in a white lab coat that dropped past his waist. He had gray spiked up hair and brown eyes with narrow pupils. His weathered face was covered in wrinkles showing his age and that he was once a traveler of some sort.

"Welcome to the world of Moemon! My name is Professor Oak," the old man said looking towards the boy. "But everyone calls me the Pokémon Professor," he continued.

"Hey old man- I mean Professor Oak, where the heck am I. Did you kidnap me or something?" The boy asked.

But the man called Oak ignored him and continued on with his little monologue, "Before we go any further, I'd like to tell you a few things you should know about this world!"

"Seriously old man, I don't care about that right now. Where am I or can you not understand the situation," the boy complained becoming more agitated by the minute.

However Professor Oak just ignored his complaints, "This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Moemon," he explained while pulling out some strange ball. He pressed something and the ball released a red light which then began to materialize into some form. Soon enough there was a girl on the floor right next to Professor Oak. She had blue hair reaching down past chin, and blue ears were coming out of her head. Her eyes, which were like a child's, seemed to be watering up as she was put into such an uncomfortable position. The boy continued his observation noticing she was wearing a blue swimsuit which wrapped around her childish figure. A tail in a zigzag ending in a blue sphere was coming out from behind her. All in all she was a cute girl, but the boy couldn't care less right now.

"Hey old man what are you doing? What's with the girl, did you force her into that getup? Look isn't she scared? Are you some kind of pervert, if you are I'm going to-," the boy yelled, but was cut off.

"Hey kid I'm talking right now so just listen, got it?" Professor Oak scolded. He was rubbing his head with frustration. "Kids these days can't respect their elders," he muttered.

"Professor Oak, the trainer is being scary!" the girl exclaimed running behind him. She glanced back at the boy from the side of the professor.

"It's okay Marill, he's just a punk," sighed Professor Oak waving his hand in the air.

"A punk huh, why don't I just punch the lights out of you," the boy threaten as he started towards the two.

"Listen kid, if you just listen until I'm done then the situation will be all cleared. Got it?" said the professor. At the same time he pulled back out the ball and called back the girl called Marill

_I don't know, he doesn't really seem trustworthy, but do I have any other choice? _the boy pondered to himself. "Ugh, fine if you'll really going to explain everything, then keep going," the boy groaned. Giving in was something he did not want to do.

"Good, now then where did we leave off...? Ah yes! We humans live alongside Moemon as friends. We play together, work together, and sometimes battle all to create tight bonds with each other," Professor Oak said.

"Wait, battle? Are you guys forcing girls to fight each other? Isn't that some sort of abuse against human rights?" the boy asked. Now it seems he was stuck with some kind of psycho who used little girls to fight.

"No not girls, but Moemon get it, M-O-E-M-O-N," the professor corrected, "Also keep quiet I'm still not done yet." The boy nodded and kept silent again. "Okay then let's hear a little about yourself. Are you a boy or are you a girl?"

"Hey I'm a boy can't you tell!" the boy yelled. Then suddenly another spotlight flash down on the boy. The intensely bright light forced him to cover his eyes. Now that he was visible one can now see what he looked like. He had ash brown hair that reached past his ears all the while spiking downwards. His eyes were a dull red which at the moment were squinting due to the light. A red and white jacket with a black shirt underneath that was paired with a pair of jeans were his clothes. From looking at him he looked about thirteen years old.

"So you're a boy huh, well then what's your name?" Professor Oak continued with his interrogation.

"My name..." the boy paused for a second, "My name is Luke, Luke Red."

"Okay then Luke or can I call you Red?" the professor questioned.

"Red is good enough," Red replied.

"Now I want you to meet someone," Professor Oak said and another spotlight flashed down revealing yet another boy. "See this person is my grandson; I believe he is your rival. What was his name again?" he asked aiming the question towards Red.

"Shouldn't you know his name? He's your grandson after all," Red replied.

"What was his_ name _again?" Professor Oak asked again.

"I told you I don't know!" Red yelled back.

"What was his _NAME_ again?" Professor Oak continued with more force.

"You're telling me I can name him?" Red finally asked. _Well if it's up to me, what should I name him?_ he asked himself. Red looked at his so-called rival who also looked about thirteen years old. He had a lighter brown hair which unlike Red's spiked upwards. He had a blue sweater on and purple cargo pants. His eyes were a bright green that were different from his grandfather, but unlike the intelligence (and some strange feeling of pedophilia) in Oak's, this guy had a stuck up look. Yeah it looked like he thought of himself as being the best. _Hmm I think the best name for would be... _Red thought hard to himself. "His name is Blockhead. Yep a perfect name if I say so myself," stated Red.

"Oh so his name was Green you say. Ah now I remember," exclaimed Oak. Once again he ignored Red and was doing his own thing.

"But I said Blockhead. B-L-O-C-K-H-E-A-D. How'd you get Green out of that?" a confused Red asked.

"Now then Red, it's time for you to start your own Moemon journey. So hurry up and get going," the professor said.

"What do you mean adventure?" Red inquired. But before he could get an answer the lights all blacked out and in the darkness once again it seemed the floor had disappeared from beneath Red. Falling in the endless black Red yelled out, "DAMN IT ALL!"

Well, what do you think? This is my first story so I doubt it'll be much good, but I thought I did pretty well and I hope who ever reads this enjoys it too :) Please R&R and flames are welcomed, but at least try to add what needs improvment. Of course advice is encouraged as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Moe Adventures

Chapter 2

A Journey Beginning

Lucifer's Nightmare: Thanks for the review I'm glad that you enjoy it. I'll try to update when I can, but school for me is pretty demanding so it may not be frequent. (Took me a while this time because I was enjoying Black Version).

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or plan to profit from it in any way; it's just for entertainment purposes. I don't own Moemon either, but I'm not sure if it's copyrighted.

_What happened? _Red thought, _I remember that stupid professor, Moemon, that Green guy, then darkness._ "Damn!" he cursed, "Huh?" he realized as feeling was being restored throughout his body. It seemed, as he felt around, that he was lying on something soft, a bed. That's was it was, he was lying on a very comfortable bed. _I wonder how long I was out, _he wondered. Deciding it was time to get up he started to open his eyes only to be forced to cover them from the light. "I guess its day outside right now," he muttered to himself. After attempting to open his eyes again, he was finally able to adjust and look at his surroundings. Looking around he saw a small TV on the wall in front of him along with some game station on the floor with it. There was a desk and computer on top of it to the left wall. The bed he was on was an average Twin sized bed. Other than those things there wasn't really much to the room itself. As he started to get up he found a note to the side of him. "What's this?" he said picking it up to read.

Meet me at my Lab

Professor Oak

Red crumpled up the piece of paper and tossed it aside. He didn't feel angry or frustrated at this situation, instead he felt unusually calm. "I better just get this over with," he sighed. Getting up from the bed he noticed his shoes neatly placed right next to the bed. After putting them on he went downstairs to find a woman sitting at the table. Hearing him coming down the stairs she greeted, "Hi honey are you finally awake now? Professor Oak said he wanted to see you."

"Um... who are you?" posed Red confused about how this person knew him. _Another strange person I guess? _He thought to himself.

"What are you talking about honey; I'm your mom of course!" she giggled.

"Excuse me?" he asked in bewilderment, "you're my mom?" _My mom? Seriously! Is she really... _he realized it right then, that he couldn't remember anything else. _Why can't I remember? _

Seeing the confusion in his face his mom worriedly asked, "Are you okay honey? Should I call the doctor?"

"N-no it's okay," he replied. _That professor knows something about me, _Red remembered, deciding that this must've been Oak's doing. Looking back at his "mom" he saw that she had the same ash brown hair he did, but was more longer reaching down to her back. Her eyes were black as coals, but were filled with warmth and care. The smile she had was very natural and beautiful, and it didn't look like there was any ulterior motive. His "mom" seemed to truly care for him. _I guess that's fine _he decided to himself. "Well I better go see Professor Oak then... Bye." he said while starting towards the door.

"Be sure to keep safe and don't forget to come back once in a while, okay?" she called out to him.

"Ah... yeah I will," he replied without looking back and with that he left.

"He's grown up just to be like his father," Red's mom doted reminiscing about the past, "Oh I do hope he'll be alright."

Outside in Pallet Town

"Now where is his lab?" a curious Red wondered taking a look around the area around him. It was a small town surrounded by a dense forest, except for the road to the north and an ocean to the south. There looked to be about a few houses and a large building near the ocean area. "I wonder where his lab is," Red said to himself, again.

"Are you looking for Professor Oak's lab?" a voice from behind Red asked. He turned to see a little boy, no a youngster, looking up at him.

"Yeah, do you know where it is?" Red questioned hoping the boy could lead him the right way. _He doesn't look like a bad kid, I hope he knows where the lab is,_ Red was thinking as he was observing him.

"It's that way," the kid replied pointing towards the northern road, which closer look showed long grass covering the entrance.

"Thanks kid," Red said as he headed towards the road. _Finally now I'm getting somewhere._

"Sucker," the kid laughed running off to the other direction. Red now with a destination was in a hurry, but as he was about to reach the grass some commotion from behind him caught his attention.

"WAIT! HOLD UP!" yelled Professor Oak. He was running frantically with an angry and worn out look.

"Huh, Professor Oak? Isn't your lab that way?" Red asked pointing down the road.

"What? Who told you that?" Professor Oak was exhausted and tired after finally reaching Red. He was still dressed in the same clothes Red had seen before.

"A kid told me," Red nonchalantly answered, "but now that you're here you better start with an explanation. Why don't we start with where am I." Red demanded, his arms folded and a threatening look on his face.

"Ahahaha," nervously laughed Oak, "You're Kanto right now."

"Kanto?" Red said to himself.

"Yes Kanto, and this is Pallet Town, but I don't have much time right now, so hurry up and come with me," he said dragging Red to the large building on the other side of town. "See this is my lab. Amazing how you not have guessed that, I mean it really tells a lot about a person," an exasperated Oak pointed out. Red rolled his eyes at the remark.

"Well, I didn't know, you didn't tell me anything in the note," Red stated looking away in embarrassment.

"Whatever, just come in already," Oak said, and with that they entered the lab. Another person, a familiar person, already waiting turned to the two.

"What took you so long gramps, oh it's you," Green said with that smug look of his.

"Now that we're all here let's get both of your journeys finally started," Oak proclaimed and then he turned towards Red, "Red it's time for you to choose your Moemon!" Oak pointed towards the table ahead where three of those balls that he used before stood. "So, Red who will you choose?"

A pretty boring chapter I think, but I needed to try and work out some of the things for later on. Things should hopefully pick up pace next chapter with Red choosing his starter. Who do you think it is? Well, don't forget to review because I want to hear more on what you guys all think.


End file.
